tljfandomcom_it-20200213-history
April Ryan
"You talk about art, and truth, and dreams, and illusion, and I still don't understand what it all has to do with me. There are things happening, yes, and I came here because I thought -- maybe you're crazy enough to believe me, to help me." - April April Ryan è la protagonista indiscussa del primo capitolo della saga di "The Longest Journey", una studentessa d'arte di 18 anni che si è da poco trasferita dalla campagna ad una grande città, Newport, per studiare alla VAVA. April è tormentata da sogni vividi e ricordi rimossi della sua infanzia difficile, quando fu vittima di abusi da parte del padre. Quando cominciano ad accadere strane cose nel suo quartiere, April si ritrova suo malgrado coinvolta in una pericolosa e fantastica avventura dove deve usare le sue abilità e il suo coraggio per sopravvivere, dove gli amici possono diventare nemici e non tutto è come sembra. April scopre non solo di essere una Viaggiatrice, una persona in grado di viaggiare tra i mondi paralleli di Stark e Arcadia attraverso la Scissione, ma di essere anche l'eletta nelle profezie di tante razze magiche, e una forza contro il Caos. Per un resoconto dettagliato del viaggio di April, vedi Capitoli di TLJ. E' stata anche rappresentata da Katja Koopmann in fase di pre-release durante la promozione di TLJ. The Longest Journey Il passato : la ragazza di campagna April nasce il 14 aprile 2191 e passa la prima parte della sua infanzia in un orfanotrofio finchè la sua nuova famiglia, costituita dalle persone che lei riconosce come padre e madre e dai fratelli Danny e Owen, non la prende con sè e la cresce come una figlia. Essi vivevano in campagna da qualche parte vicino a Greenvale. Sin da bambina ha un rapporto conflittuale con il padre, al quale cade dalle braccia il giorno dell'adozione, poichè questi era ubriaco. Tuttavia, la ripresa di April cominciò presto, e lei guarì lentamente, cosa che rese suo padre a tutti gli effetti più amareggiato. Non conosce i suoi genitori biologici, e la sua nuova famiglia l'ha cresciuta cattolica nonostante April ammetta di non confessarsi dal 2206/7. Lei cominciò a scrivere più assiduamente nel suo diario all'età di 5 anni, e probabilmente in quello stesso periodo scoprì il suo amore per il disegno. Produsse vari schizzi che nascondeva sotto un'asse del pavimento traballante nella sua stanza così che suo padre non la rimproverasse perchè l'arte era solo uno "spreco del suo tempo". Si dimenticò di questi schizzi nel corso degli anni, ma coltivò il suo amore per l'arte e cominciò a sognare di frequentare la VAVA (Venice Academy of the Visual Arts, in italiano Accademia di Venice per le Arti Visive) di Newport. Ad ogni modo April non vedeva tutto nero e, in gran parte, il modo in cui venne educata era tipico per una ragazza di campagna. Il giorno prima di partire furtivamente da casa (alle 4 di notte) confessa vagamente nel suo diario di aver passato una "giornata folle" al lago. Alcuni giocatori pensano che si tratti del giorno in cui April ha perso la verginità (tra l'altro "No, non sono vergine" è l'unica risposta che Burns Flipper accetterà per buona quando April gli chiederà come ha perso le gambe). Durante il suo ultimo anno di scuola lei cominciò a progettare di andare a vivere con la sua amica Sarah che si era trasferita in città l'anno precedente. Nel frattempo, la vita a casa di April stava diventando per lei sempre più insostenibile. Impacchettò tutto quello che poteva portare con sè (compresi i suoi disegni d'infanzia), prelevò tutto il suo denaro e, durante la discussione finale con suo padre, lo spinse giù dalle scale rompendogli un braccio. La prima persona che incontrò arrivando a Venice fu Charlie, che dopo qualche tempo divenne uno dei suoi migliori amici. April arrivò alla Casa Confine poco dopo - Fiona, la proprietaria, la ricorda mentre arrivava trascinando la sua valigia - e, dopo essere diventata una studente alla VAVA, infine trovò un lavoro come cameriera al Fringe Cafe per pagare la retta dell'accademia e l'affitto. Da artista a Viaggiatrice "I didn't really have that much to drink...did I? No...but I did travel through a Shift into a parallel universe, which would explain this weird compulsion to curl up into a fetal position and go back to sleep." - April A questo punto, con un lavoro sicuro e un posto alla VAVA, April comincia a soffrire di bizzarri sogni ricorrenti e a notare al tempo stesso strani avvenimenti nel suo quartiere. L'unica persona che sembra al corrente di quanto sta accadendo è un uomo del luogo chiamato Cortez. Sotto la sua guida, April apprende di Arcadia, passa attraverso la Scissione nel suo primo Varco, e comincia la sua avventura per ripristinare l'Equilibrio, che diventa anche un viaggio per affrontare i demoni del suo passato. Lei incontra anche l'arguto e generoso Corvo, che le fa da spalla e diventa il suo migliore amico. Viaggiando dal fondo dell'oceano verso le profondità dello spazio, April apprende di essere estremamente importante sia a Stark che ad Arcadia, nonostante per buona parte del suo viaggio lei non sappia perchè. Lei fa avverare molte delle profezie mantenute dalle razze magiche, e scopre da Vestrum Tobias di essere il Tredicesimo Guardiano. Sia Cortez che Benrime Salmin dicono ad April che lei è importante and 'potente nell'Equilibrio'. Benrime afferma anche che April è potente nella Magia e che potrebbe diventare un potente Artigiano con il dovuto addestramento. Gli spiriti nella Fossa dello Spirito dei Banda dicono ad April che la sua famiglia non l'ha mai abbandonata: essi vegliano su di lei anche ora, ma hanno permesso che fosse adottata affinchè lei potesse vivere la vita che aveva bisogno di vivere, affinchè "capisse". April, alla fine, incontra la Madre, prima vista nei suoi sogni, che si rivolge a lei amorevolmente come "figlia". April, che assiste alla sua morte e alla nascita del nuovo Drago Bianco, scrive nel suo diario che lei appartiene alla Stirpe Draghica, ed è in seguito coinvolta nella 'riunione di famiglia' al MTI Building dove viene rivelata la vera identità di Cortez. Credendo di essere il prossimo Guardiano, April viaggia nello spazio, giunge al Reame del Guardiano e sale sino alla Torre stessa. Alla fine di The Longest Journey, avendo aiutato Gordon Halloway - il vero Guardiano - a prendere il trono del Guardiano, April è abbandonata a se stessa. Nonostante Gordon le dica che lei ha ancora una parte nelle vicende dell'Equilibrio, April non sa dove andare nè cosa fare da quel momento in poi. Seguita da Corvo, apre un Varco dal Reame del Guardiano e scompare. Senza una meta Dalla fine di "The Longest Journey" la vita di April Ryan è cambiata radicalmente. D'altronde, un viaggio come il suo non può non averla segnata nel profondo. E sono proprio le cicatrici mai rimarginate di un passato doloroso (la perdita degli amici, la morte di Cortez) ad averla trasformata in ciò che è ora, una guerriera spietata, conosciuta come Raven dai suoi alleati e come lo Scorpione dai suoi nemici. Nell'arco di tempo che intercorre tra "The Longest Journey" e "Dreamfall", dopo essere tornata ad Arcadia, April perde totalmente il potere di aprire dei Varchi. La paura di tornare a Stark è immensa e questo potrebbe averle causato il blocco psicologico la cui conseguenza è stata la perdita dei suoi poteri di Viaggiatrice. Sappiamo davvero poco di ciò che è accaduto ad April in questo periodo, ma possiamo dedurre che abbia abbandonato Mercuria quando venne invasa dai Tyreni e andò con Corvo a nord nelle Montagne di Confine. Circa due anni dopo, April abbandonò Corvo e continuò a viaggiare da sola. Qualche tempo dopo venne a sapere dell'occupazione di Mercuria da parte degli Azadi e, consapevole del regime di terrore che avevano imposto sulla città, divenne parte dei Ribelli. Con gli anni April si trasformò in una guerriera sanguinaria, molto abile nell'utilizzo del bastone, e si fece chiamare lo "Scorpione" presso gli Azadi, facendo credere ad essi che fosse un uomo. Imparò ad uccidere i propri nemici senza rimorso e durante il suo viaggio salvò la vita di un ragazzo di nome Brynn, che da quel momento cominciò a identificarla come una madre e una guida. Divenne uno dei suoi principali alleati, appartenenti al manipolo di Ribelli che lei comandava, composto anche da Chawan e successivamente da Na'ane. Tra i Ribelli, April venne riconosciuta come "Raven" (in inglese "Corvo"), probabilmente a causa dei suoi capelli scuri e del suo legame con Corvo. Dreamfall - Il ritorno a Mercuria Gli eventi di Dreamfall si svolgono dieci anni dopo "The Longest Journey" e otto anni dopo l'abbandono di Corvo. Dopo aver dato il suo contributo nella costruzione di una base ribelle nelle paludi, April decide di portare a Mercuria i suoi compagni più fidati (Brynn, Chawan e Na'ane) per acquistare i viveri da riportare alla base e tentare anche di indebolire gli Azadi, che occupano la città da una decina d'anni. In nome dell'amicizia tra April e la locandiera Benrime Salmin, i Ribelli trovano asilo nella Locanda del Viandante. Mentre i compagni di April acquistano segretamente medicine e cibo da riportare alla base, lei decide di penetrare nella Torre Azadi (il fiero monumento che ora si erge al centro di Mercuria al posto del Tempio delle Sentinelle), sicura che nasconda grandi segreti e che costituisca un punto focale della loro occupazione. Ragazze perse "I wish I could just sit down, gaze into the fire, and forget everything. ...But I can't." - April Ormai rassegnata alla sua nuova vita, April è alquanto stupita quando viene a sapere che Brynn ha portato al Viandante (dopo averla rapita) una ragazza proveniente da Stark (Zoë Castillo), che vagava per Mercuria chiedendo di lei. La ragazza di Stark afferma di avere avuto strane visioni negli ultimi giorni, nelle quali compariva una bambina spaventosa in un paesaggio innevato che le chiedeva animatamente di trovare e salvare April Ryan. Al momento, però, April non sembra avere bisogno di alcun salvataggio, anzi è addirittura infastidita dalla presenza di Zoë e non vede l'ora di rispedirla a casa. L'arrivo di quest'ultima ad Arcadia le ha riportato in mente spiacevoli ricordi, soprattutto quando April scopre che Zoë ha da poco parlato con Charlie ed Emma. Così chiede a Na'ane di addormentare Zoë in modo che possa controllare i suoi presunti poteri da Viaggiatrice, ma la ragazza di Stark scompare senza aprire Varchi e lascia April e gli altri 'spettatori' interdetti. Per dimenticare quanto accaduto con Zoë, April torna a pensare alla Torre Azadi e a questioni più pratiche. L'ultima cosa che vuole fare è affrontare il suo destino o occuparsi di una ragazza di Stark confusa e visionaria. Così, una notte parte per una missione di ricognizione alla Torre e quando Brynn la prega di accompagnarla, lei lo ammonisce e gli dice che preferisce agire da sola. Una volta arrivata alla base della Torre, stordisce la guardia, si arrampica sui pontili (in parte la Torre è ancora in costruzione) e sale sino al piano in cui si trova l'Emissario Azadi. Sicura di non essere vista si acquatta vicino alla finestra e ascolta la conversazione tra l'Emissario e il misterioso Profeta, un uomo avvolto in un mantello nero, che sussurra frasi incomprensibili. Incuriosita dall'aura di mistero che aleggia sul Profeta, April scende dalla Torre e lo insegue silenziosamente per la città finchè non entra alla Locanda del Viandante. April chiede a Benrime del Profeta, ma la locandiera non sembra aver visto alcun uomo in nero. April non si dà per vinta e scopre un passaggio segreto nella cantina del Viandante (lo stesso passaggio da cui era arrivata Zoë) che conduce alle Catacombe di Mercuria. Lì, dopo una serie di peripezie (e dopo aver evitato le varie lotte con i guardiani delle Catacombe), trova una sala misteriosa illuminata al centro da un'abbagliante luce blu dalla quale provengono centinaia di voci all'unisono, come se tutti i sogni delle persone fossero stati catalizzati in un vortice. Al ritorno dalle Catacombe, parla della sua curiosa scoperta esclusivamente con Na'Ane, l'unica maga della sua banda di Ribelli. Insieme rivisitano le Catacombe e a questo punto April, pur non sapendo quale sarà il suo ruolo in questa nuova faccenda (in qualche modo il vortice nelle Catacombe potrebbe avere a che fare con il misterioso potere della ragazza di Stark), sente di essere di nuovo al centro dei problemi dei Mondi Gemelli. Ma stavolta non vuole avere niente a che fare con il destino, con le profezie, con un altro viaggio inconcludente e soprattutto non vuole perdere un'altra volta i suoi amici. Benrime la ammonisce e le dice che i mondi non staranno ad aspettare che lei si riposi. April è ancora una volta senza meta, fino a che, con sua grande sorpresa, non giunge al Viandante un ospite inaspettato : il caro vecchio Brian Westhouse. April gli domanda se conosce la via per il Reame del Guardiano, poichè vuole un appuntamento con Gordon Halloway : lui potrebbe dirle cosa deve fare ora. Allora Brian le racconta di essere stato alla Città del Popolo Oscuro e più precisamente nella loro gigantesca Biblioteca : lì soggiorna il Drago Bianco rinato (la Sorella di April), che potrebbe sapere dov'è stata spostata l'entrata per il Regno del Guardiano. April si reca al porto, dove è ancorata l'Ombronave che potrebbe portarla alla Città degli Oscuri e dice al guardiano della nave di essere un'Onda, ma l'Oscuro non la identifica più come tale. Con l'aiuto di Roper Klacks, ovvero barattando l'ultima copia rimasta di un suo libro con un passaggio sull'Ombronave, April finalmente giunge alla Città del Popolo Oscuro. Nella Biblioteca, con sua grande gioia e stupore, ritrova il vecchio amico Corvo. Nonostante questi cerchi di fare l'offeso per essere stato piantato in asso da April otto anni fa, i due fanno pace quasi subito e si "abbracciano". Dopo l'inaspettato incontro con Corvo, fa la sua comparsa anche il Bianco dei Kin, nelle vesti di un'affascinante e bionda dark lady (che però si sente ancora 'scomoda' e 'stretta' in queste minuscole vesti umane). Il Drago Bianco racconta ad April che si è rifugiata nella Biblioteca del Popolo Oscuro, perchè "qualcuno" o "qualcosa" (probabilmente l'Antisogno, ma al momento si tratta di pura speculazione) sta dando la caccia ai Draghi, dei quali lei però pare essere l'unica sopravvissuta (è quindi ancora incerto il destino di Cortez, McAllen e del Drago Blu). April non è in pericolo a causa di questa "misteriosa creatura" che dà la caccia alla Stirpe Draghica perchè non è veramente un drago, ma è sorella del Bianco dei Kin solo "spiritualmente". La concezione di April da parte della Madre rimane mistica. La Sorella dice ad April che non ha perso il potere di Viaggiare, ma che ora ha soltanto bisogno dell'aiuto di Corvo per farlo (come le è successo all'inizio di "The Longest Journey" quando Cortez l'ha aiutata a focalizzare i suoi poteri). Con Corvo al suo fianco, April riesce ad aprire il suo primo Varco dopo dieci anni. Soldati e Guardiani "That's impossible. We're from very different worlds...in more ways than you can possibly imagine." - April "Maybe I could learn about your world, and you about mine." - Kian April e Corvo tornano al Regno del Guardiano, ma visivamente esso è cambiato parecchio. Al centro, tuttavia, si ergono ancora la Torre del Guardiano e Gordon Halloway. April scala la torre e finalmente riesce a parlare con Gordon, inizialmente complimentandosi per come ha "ristrutturato l'ambiente" e poi chiedendogli quale ruolo possa ancora avere nelle vicende dell'Equilibrio. Gordon le risponde che l'Equilibrio non è in pericolo, che sono in ballo forze esterne al suo controllo (il Sogno, e probabilmente si riferisce anche alle due dimensioni che non lo riguardano : l'Inverno e il Tempostoria) e che ora lei è libera di vivere la propria vita. Non dovrà fare nuovamente l'eroina e intraprendere un'avventura per salvare Stark e Arcadia : il suo ruolo è finito. La notizia da un lato la rincuora, dall'altro la rende ancora più insoddisfatta. Non le resta altro da fare che salpare sulla nave per la palude e continuare la sua vita come capo dei Ribelli. Tornata a Mercuria, riceve la notizia da Brynn che Zoë Castillo, la ragazza da Stark, è stata catturata dagli Azadi e imprigionata nel Forte del Frate per avere usato la magia. Sentendosi in obbligo verso Zoë, April si reca al Forte del Frate ma sul suo sentiero incontra un soldato Azadi, che ha l'impressione di riconoscerla. April non è molto interessata a fare la conoscenza di un Azadi, ma lui si presenta lo stesso : Kian Alvane. Stranamente April non sembra trovare il nome familiare (è probabile che non voglia neanche ricordare Lady Alvane). Kian allora le chiede perchè gli abitanti di Mercuria si comportano in maniera tanto ostile nei confronti degli Azadi e lei risponde che invece di proteggere Mercuria (dopo aver spazzato via i Tyreni) se ne erano impossessati, avevano reso impossibile la vita delle creature non umane (confinandole nel Ghetto Magico) e avevano imposto ottusamente la loro religione, bandendone qualsiasi altra. Nonostante l'aspra risposta di April, l'incontro tra i due non porta a conseguenze spiacevoli e Kian si congeda gentilmente da lei, sperando di rivederla. Quando April giunge al Forte del Frate, impossibilitata ad entrare, manda Corvo in ricognizione per trovare la cella di Zoë. Dopo una serie di peripezie, alla fine April e Corvo riescono a liberare Zoë. Quest'ultima tenta di convincere April ad aiutarla nella sua personale ricerca della verità, ma lei si rifiuta citando le parole del Guardiano, rimanendo quindi dell'idea di non avere più un ruolo nelle faccende di Stark, nè dell'Equilibrio in generale. Corvo si indigna per le parole di April e, pur sperando in cuor suo che si ravveda, la abbandona e decide di diventare ufficialmente la spalla di Zoë. Qui le strade delle due eroine di Dreamfall si separano definitivamente. E' giunto quindi il momento di portare i viveri ai Ribelli e così April salpa per la palude. Lì viene a sapere da Kara (una specie di comandante dei Ribelli) che gli Azadi hanno teso un agguato alla Locanda del Viandante : sono morti degli uomini (uccisi da Kian) e Benrime è stata catturata. April allora chiede a Kara di poter prendere dodici uomini e tornare indietro per salvare Benrime, ma Kara le dice che è una missione suicida e che la locandiera sapeva benissimo i rischi che stava correndo. Cercando, trovando "If you came here to find enlightenment, Azadi, you've come to the wrong person" - April Girovagando per la città (nella quale si trovano anche donne e bambini) della palude incontra una Na'ane triste e pensierosa che le comunica che un visitatore la sta aspettando al molo. Giunta al punto dell'incontro, April scopre che il visitatore è il soldato Azadi precedentemente incontrato. Lei teme che si sia infiltrato per ordine degli Azadi, ma lui la rassicura dicendole che è stata la sua Dea a portarlo dinanzi ad April per conoscere la verità e trovare un modo affinchè la sua fede non vacillasse più. Proprio in quel momento arriva alla città una flotta di aeronavi con uomini armati pronti ad assaltare senza pietà la base. Kian rivela quindi di essere un Apostolo mandato lì con l'obiettivo di uccidere lo Scorpione. April è alquanto sorpresa, poichè Scorpione è il nome con il quale la conosce la gente di Kian. Nel frattempo al molo arriva il Comandante Vamon e ordina a Kian di uccidere lo Scorpione e terminare la sua missione. Kian si rifiuta di uccidere April, ma Vamon dà comunque l'ordine di colpirla a un suo soldato : April viene quindi trafitta nello stomaco con un'alabarda. Tutt'ora il destino di April è sconosciuto e soggetto a moltissime supposizioni. Nonostante April sia apparentemente morta, Faith dirà a Zoë che quest'ultima è riuscita a salvarla. Quando Zoë chiederà chi è la fonte di quell'inaspettata notizia, Faith nominerà una certa signora in bianco (probabilmente la Sorella di April che però a quel punto del gioco dovrebbe essere già morta). La modalità in cui è avvenuto questo presunto salvataggio di April da parte di Zoë è ancora sconosciuto e probabilmente verrà chiarito nel sequel "Dreamfall: Chapters".